


Rotor Caresses

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex wakes up to a nice view.</p><p>smutty (tactile, plug’n’play) / Blast Off/Vortex / R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotor Caresses

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Warnings:** smutty (tactile, plug’n’play)  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

A warm shudder woke Vortex. He sighed and arched his back, sensations travelling along his rotor blade and through his hub straight to the circuits behind his interface panel.

Just then he noticed the slight vibrations beneath him, and the warm gusts of air.

“Hm?” Onlining his optics, Vortex looked up. He lay on Blast Off, his chin on the shuttle's Decepticon insignia. A big drowsy grin built on the ‘copter’s lips at what he saw.

One black hand bent a rotor blade down where denta scraped over the plating, and then lips followed, brushed over the same places.

Vortex’ optical sensors flickered. He moaned.

He didn’t ask why Blast Off hadn’t kicked him out last night, and he didn’t ask why the shuttle was okay with Vortex lying on him – he was too preoccupied with the sensation on his rotor blade, and on his aft where the shuttle’s other hand stroked a seam.

Vortex’ energy field flared. Blast Off’s answered.

The energy flow began slowly, and only then Vortex realised they were still connected.

His hands curled against the purple plating, and he glanced again up, struggling to keep his optics focused.

It was difficult, but the view of Blast Off nibbling, biting and caressing his rotor blade like that was just too rare that he’d ever want to miss it.


End file.
